Mackenzie Hayes
Introduction Mackenzie Hayes was the sheriff for the Blaine County Sheriff's Office and a Senior Detective with the San Andreas Detective Bureau. Biography Mackenzie Hayes was born in Vermont and is the daughter of a retired police officer and an CIA agent. She moved to Los Santos to get out of the shadow of her parents and away from the slowness of Vermont. Career Mackenzie took part in the Academy of June 30-31, 2018 and officially became a cadet with the San Andreas State Police on the July 1st. However shortly after passing academy, she started suffering from anxiety and took some time off. When she returned in October she hit FTO time hard and eventually earned full Trooper status November 28th. On May 8th, Mackenzie ran her first big operation, pretending to be Alexandria Bennett's mom in an attempt to catch Dannie Slater and Grant Mchenry after they threatened Alex after a hit & run. They demanded money from her or they would kill her. Although the operation was snuffed out shortly before Mackenzie was supposed to meet them to hand over the money, the police had already managed to get eyes on the two and took them into custody after a short chase. Since that day Mackenzie has been known as Alex's pretend-mom and Alex her pretend-daughter. On June 18th 2019, Mackenzie earned a promotion to Sr. Trooper, before on July 1st, the San Andreas State Police was split into three departments and she was assigned to the Blaine County Sheriff's Office as a Deputy I. For Mackenzie the split came at an unfortunate time, as she was trying to actively find five gas bombs planted by Drake Hamilton, also known as The Scarecrow. He previously killed two locals by stabbing and beheading them, gas bombed the Los Santos Museum, as well as cut Alex's throat and spraying her with his trademark hallucinogen, causing his victims to suffer from hallucinations of their worst fears. The bombs were all placed in the South side and left with the hint "Places that always go South" and "A G L R V". The police found 3 bombs that day located near RedLine, The Innocence Apartments and the Davis Courthouse.The day after the first hint was put out, Scarecrow met up with Sofia Andersson at Parsons Rehabilitation Center before stabbing her and spraying her with the same hallucinogen. The police also found another bomb in the Murietta Heights with help of Tidus Martel. On July 3rd, Mackenzie was tipped off by Emmet Bickowski that he would be meeting with Drake to receive payment for passing along messages to the police. Mackenzie followed Emmet at a distance, before swooping in to arrest Drake with the help of Lt. Jaden Thomas and Cadet Zhane Taylor and getting him to reveal the location of the last bomb. In court, Drake Hamilton was found guilty of Murder x2, Att. Murder x1 and Terrorism, earning himself 22 years in jail. On his way to transported back to jail from the courthouse, Tony Reeves, Marco Romano and Warren Bautista tried to assassinate Drake as revenge for placing bombs in the South by doing a drive-by on motorbikes with Uzi's. Hayes, who was the one transporting him, and Drake himself made it out unscathed, while Thomas managed to down Warren and took him into custody. Warren pled guilty to Att. Murder on Drake Hamilton and spent 7 years in Bolingbroke Penitentiary. As a reward for her work on the case, Mackenzie was promoted to Deputy II on July 5th. Drake has since been released from Bolingbroke and continued his antics, earning himself another ongoing investigation by Mackenzie. The first clue that Drake was continuing his activities came when Violet Grey found the garage he resuming his work to find a cure for his blindness. She stole a briefcase of experimental chemicals which caused Drake to empty his workplace and move it to the Paleto chicken factory. When Mackenzie finally was tipped off about the garage she only found an unconscious man hung to the wall as well as several smashed beakers. Hamilton who obviously was enraged by the fact that someone had stolen his work sent a message to Hayes, asking her to retrieve said briefcase since it was dangerous in the wrong hands. A few days later, after Teddy Kavala tipped off the staff, a 911 came through from Pillbox Hill Medical Center stating that Savannanh "Socks" Springfield was en route to get herself injected with an unknown compound from needles "supplied" by Scarecrow in order to build up tolerance to his chemicals. The police laid in wait for Socks at the hospital, but before she could arrive was intercepted by Jeffrey Connors, who subsequently contacted Hayes that Socks and Violet were in possession of the aforementioned briefcase. After Mackenzie threatened him with an Accessory to Possession of Weapon of Mass Destruction charge, Jeff convinced the Chaos Crew to hand it over to the police. A meeting was arranged and the suitcase was handed over at the old Mirror Park location of Street Dreams. After the police was tipped off about suspicious activity at the Paleto Chicken Factory, Scarecrow's new lab was discovered, with more chemicals and motivational posters. Subsequently a raid was conducted on his hotel room where more chemicals were found, as well as more posters, some depicting Hayes with the text of Best Friend. Drake continued to concoct plans, often advertising the Circus of Dreams which was supposed to take place on 15 September. However on September 11, Mackenzie received an call from Tazzy Varelli that Elphee Boye had given a ride to Hamilton to the Kortz Center. She called in all units to respond, and eventually Geoffrey Kregdale spotted Hamilton standing on the roof. As the police closed in on him with Mackenzie as primary, Hamilton injected himself with his serum. He was rushed to the hospital but eventually died to the side effects. Her next big case was an investigation into the attempted murder of Cait Cohen. With help of Cait's testimony and footage obtained from Bolingbroke, she eventually narrowed down the suspect down to Chris Adams. On July 23th, Mackenzie spotted Adams as he was stalking her in his car after which a car chase ensued with Thomas, Taylor, Sheriff William McBride and Mackenzie as pursuing officers. The chase ended in a firefight on Los Santos Freeway, in which Adams managed to down McBride and hit Thomas a few times with an automatic pistol, before Thomas managed to down him. Said pistol was tied to shell casings found on the scene of Cait's attempted murder but wasn't deemed enough evidence to place Adams on the scene at the time of the murder. Adams was found innocent of the Attempted Murder of Cait Cohen but guilty of Attempted Murder of an Leo x2 for shooting at McBride and Thomas and sentenced to 14 years of Bolingbroke. The not-guilty verdict jaded Hayes' perception of the court system and has since taken it on herself to not push any big cases until she has beyond a reasonable doubt to arrest the person to prevent guilty people from walking free. Adams has since been spotted multiple times stalking Mackenzie while she's on duty. Mackenzie's next case involved the Vines sibling, Hayden and Harper Vines. They would kidnap their victims, bring them to a remote location and then release them to hunt them down for fun. On August 2nd, Mackenzie came in contact with their first victim Myles Hamilton, after he managed to escape them unscathed and called the police. He described them as a man and a women, wearing a wolf and fox mask respectively, and told Mackenzie about the game they had played with him. After making sure Hamilton was in a safe location, she went back to the scene of the kidnapping, the Kortz Center, and found a wrecked out taxi rented to Harper Vines. In the following weeks, the sibling would kidnap and hunt 5 more people, successfully hunting Alexandria Bennett, Eddie Concord, Vince Kaufman, and Violet Grey, while Trooper Josh Martinez managed to escape with just emotional trauma. On the morning of August 20th, Mackenzie spotted a light blue Asea containing the Harper siblings that had been called in by concerned citizens after suspicious behavior around BBC, later to be revealed to be a failed kidnapping attempt, going North on Elgin. She attempted to pull the vehicle over, but it took off on her and a chase ensued with Sr. Officer Jay Parker and Sergeant Trooper Bob Blackwell assisting, turning the hunters into the hunted. The chase went through both city and county, and included Hayden and Harper both firing from their vehicle in an attempt to lose the police. It eventually ended on the cross of Vinewood Park Blvd and Elgin Ave, where a local pitted and spun the suspects' car around allowing Blackwell to take a clear shot at Hayden who was driving and downing him. Hayden succumbed not much later to his injuries and left Harper behind who was taken into police custody relative unscathed. Harper pled guilty to Att. Murder x4, Att. Murder of a Public Servant, Kidnapping x5, False Imprisonment, Assault with a deadly weapon x2 and Accessory to Assault with a Deadly Weapon. She was sentenced to 35 years in Bolingbroke. Personal Developement Mackenzie spent most her time off-duty working on paperwork and being a pretend-mom to Alex. She dated Jeffrey Connors for a few days, who had grown obsessed with her during her period as an LEO, but was forced to break up after she was informed the relationship would cause ethical issues for her investigation into the Skittles Gang for the Att. Murder of Connors himself. However she kept seeing him on a more casual basis since the case wasn't going anywhere. During this time, Mackenzie slowly started developing feelings for Jeff. This situation lasted until Skittles Gang member Ethan Jones made a statement that Ying Saren might have defended Jeff with an automatic weapon after the Skittles gang shot him down, in exchange for a plea deal. Mackenzie was pissed off, not only because of the potential illegal weapons Jeff was involved with but also because before they had gotten involved that he did not have any skeletons in his closet which could affect her reputation and credibility as a cop. She asked McBride how to go forward with the situation, who said she should just keep acting normal, not aware of their current relationship. Meanwhile Jeff had found out through a Weazel News report that Ethan Jones had received a plea deal, and worried about what she possibly found out and decided to get the story from Mackenzie who could not hide her suspicions of him when they met up at the Paleto Sheriff's Office. She asked to frisk him, to which he declined which led to a standoff to which Jeff decided to tell her he would be waiting on the Paleto pier. Mackenzie decided to go off duty and meet him there. Almost immediately Jeff confessed to her that he was an international gun dealer, but also stated that he had snipers pointed at her back and that if she tried something that she would be shot. He recanted that statement later in the conversation and claimed that he never hurt her, while claiming he was forced into the gun dealing business and that he was looking to get out. Mackenzie was forced to let him walk away, but immediately called Sheriff McBride and told him about what Jeff confessed to, while also asking McBride clearance "to bury Jeff 6 feet under". A few days later, Jeff asked for a meet with her to which she tentatively agreed and he again made his case of being forced into the trade and wanting to give it up for her. At that time Mackenzie was able to offload the Skittles gang case and the resulting The Phoenix Corporation's case off to Officer Wesley Thorne, who she simultaneously groomed to be a Detective. Due to the disappearance of the conflict of interest, Jeff tentatively proving that he willing to change for her by following traffic laws most of the time, and her pre-existing feelings she started seeing him again, while also seeing it as an opportunity to pass on any information Jeff told her on to Thorne. Of course Phoenix Corp was not happy with Jeff admitting to a cop that he was a gun dealer and Mackenzie found Jeff shot and chopped up on the doorstep of his house after shots fired in the area. With help of Medics Charlie Bird and Tom Collins, Mackenzie managed to get Jeff to the hospital barely alive. When Mackenzie responded to an 911 about an injured individual on GOH, she found Winter's bike exploded but her suspiciously missing. Mackenzie headed back to Pillbox to check on Jeff, and when Winter and Ying showed up she questioned them, but was unable to find enough evidence to arrest them. After Jeff recovered enough to be released, Mackenzie took him past all his properties to pay the mortgage and agreed to permanently start living with him. She continued to pass on information to Thorne, and as a result of that info and Jeff's own admittance, his properties were raided, but nothing was found since Jeff's promise turned out to be genuine and he had made the preparations to get rid of everything. What did result of the investigation and raid was that on October 18th Mackenzie was put on a suspension for an investigation due to possible conduct unbecoming of an officer. On 22 October Sheriff McBride interviewed Mackenzie about her involvement with Connors and found no wrong doing on her side. The investigation continued to for another week, with McBride interviewing some of her closest friends, Emma Amato and Chloe Grenwrick, and Jeff himself and again found nothing concerning. On 30 October she was unsuspended and McBride told her how proud he was of her conduct and eventually promoted her to Chief Deputy on November 22nd. Mackenzie however was not satisfied with Jeff getting off scot-free from the raid, and as a result Jeff turned himself in and admitted under oath to Thorne and McBride that used to traffic illegal firearms on December 2nd. He was sent to jail, but unfortunate for him Sunny Corleone was on extended hold as well, which led to Sunny torturing Jeff daily because he was a cop lover. When Mackenzie decided to visit Jeff in prison, she noticed his awful condition and scared that she might lose Jeff because of something he did for her, made a plea to McBride to move Jeff to another prison or house arrest who let her know Jeff would have to present his case to a judge. Eventually he transferred to his residence on December 12th where he spent the rest of his sentence, only being allowed outside to take care of his properties and for Alex's birthday, where Mackenzie and him bought her a house. He eventually was released from house arrest on the 10th of January. 4 days later Mackenzie got proposed to by Jeff but she turned him down, due to repeatedly being told by former Phoenix Employees to ask Jeff about Ernest Bunbury and him potentially putting a hit out on Winter. She told him she could not tell him why, since it again would result in a conflict of interest and Mackenzie did not want to get suspended again and potentially lose her job. The day before McBride resigned and Mackenzie got promoted to Sheriff. She was very reluctant in accepting the title as she always looked up to McBride and thought it would be impossible to live up to his legacy and being suspended again would tarnish the trust he had put in her. Luckily it did not seem to impact their relationship as much as they seemed to be happy when hanging out at Tequi-la-la and the Yellow Jack in the following days. However, when Jeff joined Mackenzie after a Bifta hangout, they got into another argument about the proposal and Jeff needing to be questioned to the point of couples therapy being brought up. They rejoined the group at Tequi-la-la where Hayes took a joint of Emma and called Thorne down to take custody of it. However, when Hayes tried to give the joint to Thorne and Natalie Wynn, Jeff snatched it from her, accidentally hitting Mackenzie and then smoking the joint in front them. Mackenzie then yelled at Wynn to put Jeff in cuffs and arrest him. She followed him outside to the cruiser to see if he would show any remorse but when he did not. Wynn took the watch that Mackenzie had given off of Jeff and gave it to her, to which Mackenzie told Jeff that he could come collect the watch from her but that was the last time she would talk to him. Death Category:Characters Category:Police Category:Deceased Characters